


Returned Huffy

by Edie_Sunshine



Series: Just Two Guys [20]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie_Sunshine/pseuds/Edie_Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'So, I shouldn't open this then, huh?'</p><p>Chibs winces, leans back to stare at the ceiling. 'Nero's men want proof that that hooker's dead... That, in there, is our proof.'</p><p> </p><p>After the events of S5 episodes Stolen Huffy and Orca Shrugged, the boys take delivery of a slightly gruesome package.</p><p>Beta'd by the wonderful Spacebabe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returned Huffy

'You were totally spooked.' Juice gets the door open, steps into the house, Chibs following close behind. It's been a long day, most of it spent setting up a blackmail against this fat insurance guy who has something to do with Charming town planning. Juice has no idea where Nero got that chick with a dick from, and he's happier not knowing.

'Was not. Yer fucking tapped.' 

'Totally were. Shoulda seen the look on your face, man!' Juice turns to face the other man, just 'cause it's fun to mess with him sometimes. 'It's no good pretending with me-'

'Listen, sunshine. I been around the block a few more times than you an-' Guy takes his sunglasses off like he's the big tough guy, and Juice just wants to kiss his face off. He catches Chibs' hand in his own and presses his lips to one of the guy's scars, trails round to his mouth and then edges away when he's got his point across. Chibs just looks at him. 'Oh yeah? All that confused cock get to yer?'

'Nah.' Juice slides his hands around Chibs' waist, hugs him close for a long moment and inhales a combination of leather, bike oil and smoke, touch of soap hidden away beneath it. He feels one of Chibs' hands insinuating its way inside his t shirt, the other palming his ass. 'I ain't Tig.'

Chibs snorts into Juice's ear. 'No, thank fuck. Known that brother a long time an' I still will never understand...' 

Juice feels Chibs shudder against him, figures he's probably remembering something from way back that he'll never mention. There's a whole bunch of Tigger stories that Chibs and Bobby remain tight-lipped on. From what little Juice has been able to figure out, dead bodies are pretty close to vanilla for Tig.

'You know, he got her number. His number. Whatever.' Juice gets his hands inside Chibs' jacket, pushes it from his shoulders.

Chibs' snort turns into a full on chuckle, and then he's pulling Juice backwards across the room till they hit the couch and they're tumbling into it. 

'An' who says romance is dead, eh?' Chibs' lips drift down Juice's throat, hot and wet, and Juice's brain starts to curdle. He pulls the other man in close, tangles their legs together and starts to fight his way through the million layers Chibs is wearing to find skin. Chibs' cock is hard inside his jeans already, and Juice gives it a squeeze, just to wring an impatient groan out of him.

'Says the man with another guy's hand on his dick...' Juice doesn't get to say anything else because Chibs has his chin cupped in one hand and is using his tongue to scoop all of the words out of his mouth, and really, Juice just needs to get their lips slotted together, and then he does, and all at once it's totally perfect.

And, then it's not, because someone's knocking at the door. 

From where Juice has managed to squish him into the back of the couch, Chibs groans and lets his head fall back into the cushions. 

'Ignore it,' Juice whispers, lets his tongue amble down the exposed column of Chibs' throat, but the other man isn't really listening and the door rattles again. Whoever it is won't go away. They'll just have to die instead. 

Juice forces himself to his feet, ties his sweater around his middle to hopefully disguise the cock tenting in his jeans. Chibs just stays where he is.

'Guess I'm getting that, then...' Juice stomps over, pulls the door open and finds Jax looking sheepish on the other side of it. 'Jax? Hey man, what-' Juice hears the sound of Chibs stumbling to his feet and then a moment later, the Scot is at his back.

'What's happening, brother?' 

Juice can't look at Chibs, but he knows that if he did, there'd be no sign of what they've been doing, the guy is relaxed and casual like usual. Juice can't look Jax in the eye either, not when the Prez knows full well what they've been doing to each other.

Jax holds out a plastic cooler box, his face all apologetic. 'Sorry guys. Don't need Tara or my kids finding it...' 

Juice takes it off him. 'Well, what's in it, man?' Juice looks from Jax to Chibs and the two men look away, Chibs clawing his hand through his hair.

'Trust me, you don't wanna know.' Jax shakes his head. 'Deal with it in the morning,' he says to Chibs and then steps back, gives a nod of farewell.

Juice watches as the President walks back out to his bike and guns it into life. When Juice steps back to shut the door, Chibs has already retreated to the couch and he eyes the cooler in Juice's hand like there's something in it with teeth. 

'So, I shouldn't open this then, huh?' 

Chibs winces, leans back to stare at the ceiling. 'Nero's men want proof that that hooker's dead... That, in there, is our proof.'

Juice stares down at the cooler and feels a little sick. 'Oh-kay... I'm just gonna go put this down somewhere...' He stashes it on the kitchen counter, out of view, returns to where Chibs is still slumped on the couch. 'You okay, babe?'

'Aye.' Chibs reaches out, catches Juice's wrist, tugs him over so that they're half lying, Juice's back to Chibs' chest. Chibs rests his chin on Juice's shoulder and sighs deeply.  


It's almost silent in the room, just the sound of the kitchen clock ticking and the odd car passing, outside the window. Juice threads the fingers of one hand through Chibs' and lets himself be cuddled. It's nice. Not something they do very often, not really what Juice wants to be doing right now, but it's still good. He gives an experimental wriggle of his ass, turns to press a couple of kisses to Chibs' neck, catches Chibs' earlobe between his teeth and gives it a little tug. Chibs growls low in his throat, but when Juice looks at him, the guy's attention is fixed firmly on the doorway to the kitchen, the little box on the counter beyond. Shit.

'I can go put it in the garage or something?'

Chibs just groans, lets the back of his head fall back against the sofa back. 'Nah, yer alright...' His hands are resting on Juice's belly, but there's no promise of anything, and the hardness that had been pressing into Juice before Jax turned up is just a distant memory. 'I'm sorry, sweetheart.' Chibs murmurs into Juice's neck.

'Yeah. Okay.' Juice slumps back against the other man. 

Chibs is squeamish. Way more than any of their other brothers. And it's dumb, 'cause when Tara's not around, Chibs is the one who patches them up. Maybe that's what it is, though. Chibs doesn't get funny when he's playing field medic, only when there's nothing he can do. It messes with the guy's head, seeing or thinking that someone's getting hurt when he can't stop it. Chibs is gonna be antsy until whatever is in the cooler is out of the house.

Juice traces one fat vein over the back of Chibs' hand, works on changing the subject. 'Gemma really went all out on that chick...'

'Yeah... Little girl like that, selling herself... Ain't right.'

'What? Chibbie, seriously? You've tapped younger than that.' Juice half turns in the other man's arms. 'You can't seriously tell me you never paid for it...' 

'Nah, that's different. Nothing wrong in a girl fucking you 'cause she wants it, or she wants the cash. Kid, barely older than my Kerrianne, choosing to live like that, though... Where's her mam an' da? What they thinkin', lettin' her do that?' 

And that's the thing with Chibbie. You get in his way, he'll knock you straight over on your ass, but underneath all of that, his mom raised him right. He's moral. It'd probably be easier on Chibs if he could lose that, but Juice thinks it might be the main reason he's drawn to the man, hopes he never loses sight of it.

'Well, she got away. Thanks to you.' Juice gives Chibs' fingers a squeeze, tucks his nose in behind Chibs' ear and feels the other man start to unwind. Juice's cock reminds him of what he'd been thinking about earlier, before Jax and his unwanted gift. 'Hey, uh... You mind if we um-'

'What d'you want?' Chibs' voice is little more than a husky whisper against Juice's ear. The feel of it goes straight to Juice's cock.

'Can I get head?' Juice turns to press his lips to Chibs' cheek, pushes the other man's hand down to his belt buckle and Chibs smiles softly, ghosts kisses down his neck.

'Aye. Alright.' Chibs lets his hand be guided, palms Juice's cock through his jeans and jostles Juice a little to get him to stand up and turn to face him. With Juice's jeans and shorts pushed down to half mast and Juice's cock bouncing to life before him, he pauses.

'Jesus, Chibbie, what?'

'Whadda I get in return?' Chibs keeps his voice neutral but there's a wicked grin on his face.

Juice huffs. He knows he's being played. 'Chibs, seriously? I did your fucking laundry.' 

Chibs snorts against Juice's hip. 

'Those jeans you're wearing? They were ironed. By me.' 

Chibs chuckles, and whatever he might have said gets lost as he bows his head, starts working over Juice's balls with long, filthy licks. 

'Oh. Fuck.' Juice's fingers are shaking as he works them into Chibs' hair, more to feel close, than to direct, and Chibs gives a happy groan that Juice feels inside and out. 

Chibs' hands settle around Juice's hips, holding him right where he wants him and Juice just has to watch, wishes they were doing this in the bathroom, where there's a mirror over the sink and he could see everything the other man's doing to him.

&&&

Today has been like a slasher movie in Amsterdam. Chibs has seen his bike blown to pieces and a guy so fat, Chibs has no idea how he can get it up, trussed up and ridden by some shemale-trannie-whatever. Lastly, there's a hacked off thumb and titty sitting in a cool box in his kitchen. 

The only thing that hasn't shocked the hell out of him today was Tig's reaction to said shemale-trannie-whatever. Tiggy's always had fondness for the weird. Chibs has seen him eyeing up livestock, and he never asked what the guy had going on with that dog of his...

Right now though, it's just Juicy and him. The rest of the world can just fucking wait a minute because, frankly, he needs this. 

Juice is fidgeting and gasping, his hips grasped tight in Chibs' hands and all Chibs has to think about is whether or not to let the lad go long enough to get him upstairs. The payoff is always good, Juicy bug eyed and yelling the place down. If anything's gonna take Chibs' mind off the horror story in the kitchen, it'll be Juice in front of that mirror.

&&&

One of Chibs' hands is palming Juice's ass, thumb stroking again and again, and then a sharp slap that makes Juice gasp. Juice's cock decides it wants to run things now and his hips grind that little bit faster, his rhythm lost.

Juice can feel it building in him, base of the spine, working its way up. Part of him wants to have this feeling forever, another part of him is already reaching for the sky.

Chibs hums, low in his throat, and this time, Juice feels a pinch.

'Ow! Shit, man--'

Chibs backs away, holds Juice's hips tight to stop him from following. 'Come on. Upstairs wi' you.' 

There's no way Juice is gonna argue with that, he hauls his jeans back up around his hips, just so they won't trip him up on the stairs, which he takes two at a time. 

He kicks his boots off as he reaches the top and then starts wriggling his way back out of his jeans and shorts. He hears Chibs chuckling as he takes the stairs at a more sedate pace, and then he's being backed up into the bathroom.

Juice lets the other man position him against the wall so he can see himself sideways on, in the mirror over the washbasin. From this angle he's going to be able to see every filthy thing Chibs decides to do to him, knows the guy's gonna make it as lewd and dirty as he can, and sure enough, Chibs licks his lips as he approaches, grins as he gets to his knees and looks up at Juice from beneath his eyelashes. 

There's something about the way Chibs looks at him, something that happens to his eyes that never fails to catch Juice and make his breath stutter. Chibs doesn't have pretty, wide eyes like Juice does, no one's ever gonna describe them as deep pools, or windows to his soul, or any of that bullshit, but when you look at him and he's looking back, it's like he can see all the way through it all, every stupid, dirty thought, every dumb and embarrassed fantasy, and Juice is just laid bare, completely naked.

Even though Juice could come just by watching what Chibs is doing to him in the mirror, he finds that he prefers those brief moments when they lock eyes down the line of Juice's body, each one a little jolt of electricity, bolt of lightning.

&&&

Chibs really should have brought a pillow in here with him to kneel on, because the tiled floor of the bathroom is gonna murder his knees. Fuck it though, right? Juicy is flitting between watching their reflection in the mirror, and staring down the line of his body to where Chibs is working his cock. The lad's eyes are huge, like he's trying to take in as much as possible. 

Chibs keeps a firm grip, mouths over the head, backs off to tongue the slit, and above him Juice swears and starts to shake. Juice's hands have turned to fists at his sides as he tries to resist the urge to hold on to Chibs, direct his movements. Soon, one of those fists will have been shoved halfway into Juice's mouth, trying to stifle his groans so that the neighbours won't hear. 

This house is actually in a reasonable neighbourhood, unlike Chibs' last place, and he'd love to hear Juice let go and yell the place down, really doesn't care what their nice, uptight neighbours might think. Juice worries though. He needn't. The neighbour on the other side of their bathroom wall is as deaf as a post.

Juice's whole body is wound up tight, his thighs trembling. Chibs takes his cock as far down his throat as it'll go and is rewarded with a shout, and then Juice is coming, his body writhing and thrusting, out of control. Chibs mouths him through the aftershocks, until Juice sobs and pulls away, slides down the wall to land in a heap on the floor. He looks utterly wrecked. Eyes closed, skin flushed and shining, panting softly. His fists have loosened and his knees have fallen open, his whole body limp as a rag doll. 

Chibs knows that he could pretty much do anything he wants to the lad when he's like this. That's not what he wants, though. He wants Juice smirking and smug, bossy and infuriating.

He sits back on his heels to watch Juice coming back to himself. 

His cock has made a comeback after its little shock earlier on, is complaining bitterly about being trapped inside his jeans. He could unzip, give it a few friendly strokes while he's waiting. He doesn't though, he just strokes one thumb over the skin of Juice's knee, and a slow smile creeps up over Juice's face as his eyes open. 

For a long moment, they just look at each other, Juice all languid, and Chibs ready to explode. Juice lifts one hand like it's the heaviest thing in the world, catches Chibs' own and slides their fingers together.

'Thanks,' Juice says. 'That was awesome.' He gathers himself up, slowly sits and his eyes travel over Chibs' body, takes him in. Then he moves properly, crawls into Chibs' lap, his tongue finding Chibs' lips, shyly asking for entry. 'Like this?' he asks softly and Chibs isn't really about to argue with him, not when the lad is sitting right over his clothed dick and he's fidgeting, and the friction is amazing. He really should have taken the opportunity, while Juicy was still lying in a puddle to get out of his clothes, because now, the lad's gonna be a shit, and he's gonna squirm about and try to get Chibs to come in his pants, just to see if he can. 

'Hey, fuckin' stop that,' Chibs says, but he knows there's no bite in his tone, not when his own hands are sliding up over the warm skin of Juice's arse, down his thighs.

'Yeah?' Juice wriggles himself closer, flickers his tongue over Chibs' lower lip and then pulls away. 'Make me.' He trails his lips up to Chibs' ear, hands pulling Chibs' wife beater up over his head and then his fingertips trail down over his chest, nail scraping a nipple as Juice's teeth find the juncture of Chibs neck and shoulder. 'Wanna ride you.' 

It's hard work, getting Juice to shift long enough for Chibs to get out of his jeans. Juice's hand finds Chibs' cock and works it out of his shorts. Chibs really should have thought to get some lube, but it's too late for that now, and besides, one of Juice's fingers is pressing its way into Chibs' mouth and Chibs knows full well what that's for. He catches Juice's wrist, makes sure the finger gets good and wet before he lets go, he's not having Juicy skimping and then regretting it. 

&&&

Juice stretches himself open, rocks his body over Chibs' cock, knowing that the more he teases the other man, the better it'll be. Sure enough, Chibs soon tires of being played, gets hold of Juice's hips and gets him right where he wants him and then there's the slow, dirty, delicious slide of the man entering him, forcing the air out of his lungs, making him want to just hold tight and get fucked. 

That's not the plan, though. The plan is to have Chibs begging for it, and to that end, Juice braces his hands on the other man’s shoulders, tilts his hips just so, and pulls away so that Chibs starts to slide free. Then, just when they're in danger of separating, Juice slides back down, repeats the movement again and again, his lips lapping softly at Chibs' own, almost but not quite allowing a proper kiss. Chibs' hands tighten on Juice's hips but he doesn't do anything to force him, lets Juice set the pace. 

'Been wanting this all day,' Juice whispers. 'Whole time we were messing with that guy, I was watching you... Looked so awkward, not knowing where to look, not wanting to think about what that chick could do...' He feels Chibs balk at that, chuckles into his ear. 'Maybe we shoulda borrowed some of her toys... Get you all tied down... Ride you like that...' Juice gets hold of one of Chibs hands, brings it to where his cock is starting to stir again. 'See what thinking like that's doing to me?' 

Chibs flexes his fingers around Juice's cock, his lips spreading in a filthy grin, 'You know I'm gonna get you back for this...'

Juice answers with a grin of his own. 'I'm counting on it.' He shifts and Chibs' cock finds that spot inside of him and then there's really no more room for talk, or for thinking, and all of Juice's plans go right out the window. There's just the need to feel and to move, and then Chibs' own movements become more urgent, his hands reaching for and cupping Juice's chin, bringing their mouths close again so that Juice's mouth muffles Chibs' groans when he tumbles over the edge. 

&&&

Juice heads downstairs for a couple of beers while Chibs is in the shower. Gets the two coldest from the back of the refrigerator and pulls the cap off one, takes a long gulp. His eye falls on the cooler. 

He thinks back to Chibbie's reaction earlier. He's gonna have to see what it is, what exactly that's made Jax wince and Chibs shudder. Doesn't matter that whatever it is will probably make Juice gag, he'll never sleep if he doesn't know. 

His beer has been put down on the counter and his fingers have flicked the clasp of the cooler before his brain's even caught up with the fact that his arm moved.

'Shitting fuck!' Juice backs away across the kitchen, his beer bottle toppling and rolling away across the counter, leaking fizz to the floor. The lid of the cooler falls shut with a plasticky click.

'Whassup, Pandora?' Chibs appears at the doorway. He's dressed in his usual jeans and a wifebeater, his hair curling around his ears as it dries, his feet bare.

'Wha?'

Chibs rolls his eyes. 'You opened the box, didn't you?' He steps into the kitchen, rescues the beer bottle and throws a damp cloth from the sink, over the spilled beer. He tosses it to the floor to land on the puddle of beer there as well, uses his foot to shift the cloth around and then lifts it on his toes, kicks it into the washing machine. He picks up his own beer, hunts around for the bottle opener. 

'Is-- is that?' Juice is gonna be sick. If he closes his eyes, just to blink, all he can see is dead looking white flesh. It feels like someone's stroking the thing up the back of his neck, all cold and shivery.

'What? Emma Jean? Nah, told yer, she's clear. It's from the crem. Skeeter, y'know?' Chibs cups Juice's neck in one warm hand, glares into his eyes. 'Hey! You alright? Not gonna puke, are yer?' 

'Right, right, okay.' The fog starts to clear. Juice can concentrate on the feel of Chibs' hand, sound of his voice. He takes a deep, calming breath. 'I-- I'm okay... Just--'

'Yeah, you muppet.' Chibs tugs him closer, pecks a kiss over the crown of his head and slides one hand down Juice's back, gives him a playful slap on the ass. 'Come on. Worry about that in the morning.' He lets go, pulls the refrigerator open and retrieves another beer for Juice, makes his way towards the stairs. 

Juice eyes the cooler again. 'Uh... Chibbie? You know who it... um... Who it was?'

Chibs pauses, groans, looks back at him. 'Jesus fucking Christ.... No, Juicy, I don't. Just some... Somebody who died.' He shrugs, shifts so that both of the beers are held in one hand. He holds out the other for Juice to come over. 

Juice pushes reluctantly off from the counter, walks over to where Chibs is waiting at the foot of the stairs. He stops. 

'Oh for fucks sake, what?' Chibs eyes fix on the ceiling, scowl back down at Juice. It's not a real scowl, though, his lips are twitching.

Juice sighs. 'Nothing, just... I dunno, you think that's right? Cutting up somebody's body for--' 

It's sick. Some poor woman who had a job and friends and family and then, maybe she got sick, or she was in a car accident, or life got too much for her... And then this happened to her.

Chibs scratches his hair out of his face, like he does when he doesn't know what to say or what to think. He swears again. 'Juicy...'

'What? I'm right, aren't I? It's wrong.'

&&&

Chibs is too knackered for this conversation. Trust Juicy to say the thing that'll set Chibs' own mind off on its little flight of fancy. 

Chibs has spent the last few days trapped down some sort of rabbit hole: Opie's death, looking out for that little blonde thing, watching Tiggy falling over his tongue over that trannie, and now the implications of that carry case. Some days, the whole world is just crazy. Trouble is, Chibs doesn't like that these days, crazy is the new normal.

He thinks about that little girl, love-hearts hanging from her motel room door, cutesy as a teddy bear. He remembers Jimmy O, smirking at the photos of Kerrianne he had stored on his mobile phone, making his disgusting little threats to--

'Babe?' Juice reaches out, cups his palm around Chibs' jaw, draws him around to meet his eye. 

'What's up? You okay?'

'Yeah. Course.' Juice is looking at him though, that soft, sad look on his face, the expression that gets him right in the rib cage, and he can't lie to that face. Doesn't need to because Juice's head tilts on one side, like he's just seen the inside of Chibs' head.

'She's not Kerrianne,' Juice says quietly. 'Kizzy's safe. She's back in Ireland, fighting with Fiona...' 

'Yeah... Yeah I know. Just... Havin' a kid, makes you see things like that a bit differently... Can see how easily a life can go that way.' 

Juice steps closer, up onto the step Chibs is standing on, then to the next one up so that he's towering over him. He says nothing at first, just presses a kiss to Chibs' forehead, takes his hand and starts walking up the stairs. Then he pauses, turns. 'Maybe it's not so bad... Maybe that woman like, wanted to be an organ donor or something...' 

&&&

Juice hears a snort, and then feels cool air as the back of his t shirt is pulled up a fraction, lips finding and pressing against a spot on his back, where the scar from the worst of his shiv wounds is still visible. 

'Idiot,' Chibs mutters against the scar and pushes Juice up the rest of the stairs. Juice grins around the fluttery feeling in his belly, lets himself be pushed. He'll take the carry case over to Nero's first thing in the morning.

End


End file.
